By the power of an outstretched hand
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Using his awesome mind powers/mojo/mental projection/sharing of feelings/etc, Castiel makes Dean have an orgasm while sitting across the room from him. Rated M for mature content. Dean/Castiel


**_Summary:_** Using his awesome mind powers/mojo/mental projection/sharing of feelings/etc., Castiel makes Dean have an orgasm while sitting across the room from him.

Dean shuffled in his seat, couldn't quite get comfortable, despite the softness of his motel bed beneath him. He shuffled again, feet sliding over the bed cover in little shuffling motions that seemed louder in the otherwise quiet air, eyes still rooted firmly on the magazine he held between suddenly nervous fingers. A small frown creased his forehead between his drawn down eyebrows, and he dropped his magazine into his lap, looked up and over at Castiel who was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, watching him.

His blue eyes were wide, beguiling, would have been innocent except for the look of lustful intent caught deep within their cerulean depths. Dean swallowed, mouth suddenly too dry with need, growing desire, dick jerking with interest against the suddenly too restrictive fabric of his jeans. He opened his mouth, wanted Castiel to quit staring at him, but couldn't get the words out, found he didn't want to when he felt the sensation of hands slowly caressing his body.

Even though the angel was sitting clear across the room, Dean felt like he was being touched by Castiel himself. He'd been touched enough times by Castiel by now to recognize the weight, the feel of Castiel's hands against him, the familiar gentle strokes, needy pawing against his abdomen, sides, shoulders. Dean felt a sudden weight across his thighs as though Castiel was straddling him, and his hips jerked reflexively from the bed, wanted to fuck into Castiel at the feel of him upon him.

His eyes fluttered, saw that Castiel had now got up from his seat, eyes resting heavily upon him, heavy with growing desire of his own, made Dean writhe more with the weight of his gaze, the feel of his hands touching Dean's body, the unmistakable feel of Castiel's body grinding against Dean's, even though he wasn't even there.

Dean cried out, lust laced through the tone of his voice, begged Castiel to let him come, cries growing louder as he felt the familiar stirrings of an orgasm pooling behind his navel. He wanted Castiel, wanted him as much as the angel wanted Dean, cried out for him, tried to reach out for him, but invisible angelic hands held his wrists flat against the bed, invisible angelic hips grinding ceaselessly against Dean's fully erect dick. Dean's eyes flickered hungrily over Castiel, saw the angel's erection pressing against the front of his dark pants, moaned in growing arousal as his orgasm threatened, loomed, the need for release growing stronger in his gut.

His back arched, his hips lurched from the bed, felt sweat bead on his forehead, on his skin, across his back as lust coiled through him, crept through his body with every sweep and pass of unseen lover's hands and Dean cursed, breathy moans mingling with needy cries for release bursting forth from restricted throat, rasped in lust filled chest, purling mewls of need curling from between his lips.

Castiel stepped a little closer, breath catching in his throat as he stared, ripe mouth open, eyes wider still, erection bulging against his pants, as he stretched his hand towards Dean. Even though he still was nowhere near Dean, the hunter could feel his lover's hand wrap around his cock, stroking across his erection, pumping against his aching flesh and tearing screams from his throat the closer Dean came to climax.

"Cas, PLEASE," Dean pleaded, hands bunching in the sheets beneath him, hips jerking upwards into the feel, the sensation of Castiel's hand.

Dean screamed for Castiel again, felt his time drawing near, let his orgasm claim him, run riot through his veins, rushing through him, swirled in his abdomen, and he came, released his come into his boxers, yelling Castiel's name with aroused pleasure clear in his voice.

Dean's back strained, his eyes closed tight against his cheeks, mouth gaping in desire, as his fingers locked against the sheets., threatened to hurt of the hunter didn't let go soon. He slowly fell back against the bed, relaxed, sated, weak, trembling, felt as though he'd experienced the best orgasm of his life and all without being touched, all with the power of his angel's mind.

"Cas," Dean whispered, too exhausted to speak louder. "Hey, Cas."

When Castiel didn't answer, Dean opened his eyes once more, saw that the room was empty apart from himself.

"You feathery son of a bitch, come BACK!" Dean yelled, consternation clear now in his tone.

He heard the sudden scatter and flap of distant wings, felt the sudden press of soft, silken lips against his own, knew that Castiel had returned to kiss him, before he'd gone once more.

Dean lay back upon the bed, smiling, had heard what Castiel had said before he'd left once more.

"Wait for me, I'm coming back for you," Castiel had said. " I love you, Dean."

"I love you, you feathery bastard," Dean replied, affectionately, knew deep within himself that Castiel had heard him.

He settled back against the sheets, head cushioned against the thin pillow beneath him, smiling slightly to himself as peace, love settled through him. He could still feel Castiel's kiss heavy against his lips, could still taste him, smell him and the hunter was happy. He could wait for Castiel, always would wait for him, no matter how long the angel was gone. Dean knew that nothing would keep Castiel away from him for long ....


End file.
